


Quite a strange man

by Bookwormswillruletheword



Series: Mr. N. Scamander [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Very Short one shot, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormswillruletheword/pseuds/Bookwormswillruletheword
Summary: Newt Scamander is quite a strange man, Tina thinks to herself.





	

He's quite a strange man.

Tina was thoughtful, as she walked out of the guest bedroom. Beasts, in a briefcase? It seems absurd. Like he's got no grasp on the realities of wizarding life.

We are meant to be hidden, and that jewelry stealing thing– a niffler, he'd called it– was quite the opposite of hidden.

And then she woke up later to find them gone, and sighed, because she should have known.

He's quite a strange man.

She unlatched the case, her heart in the throat, and knocked on the top.

He seemed to close in on himself, she observes, surrounded by the most powerful people in the wizard world.

Even more than usual, that is.

He stares at the ground, at empty space, and anything but the people he's addressing.

"This is his little brother." The Minister explains.

His brother, a war hero?

But there's something off, his breath hitching just so at the mention of that fact.

He's quite a strange man.

But she did trust him. She knew, deep in her heart, that he would save her, that he would not let her fall.

And so she jumped.

He's quite a strange man.

His case, it was wondrous, a world within a world. Awe inspiring.

He touched his creatures gently, as if these beasts were the most precious thing in the world.

Like these beasts, that could possibly level a city, would break easily, like glass.

Like they're children, who need to be cared for and loved.

She smiles to herself, watching him gently pet the beak of yet another creature.

He's quite a strange man.

But he was soft. He was kind and loving and it showed, as he attempted to speak to Creedence.

Like his own nature was flowing into the room, calming and slowing everything in it.

And his cry, as the witches and wizards cast their spells, was of anguish, but yet so quiet.

Much like himself.

He's quite a strange man.

His eyes lit up, as he spoke of his book, of all the wonderful creatures he wants to share with the world, to make them love them as he does.

His rush to board his departing ship, and then, as he runs back.

His smile, as he tucks her hair back behind her ear.

He's quite a strange man.

Tina mused over this, as he walked away from the port.

But he's quite a wonderful man, too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [pevxnsie](http://pevxnsie.tumblr.com) on tumblr usually, but for the holidays I'm at [thesnowblakes](http://thesnowblakes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
